


Survivor

by WritingWeirdo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bellamy Blake, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo
Summary: Tessa Dark was and always would be a survivor, that didn't change not when she was locked up in the Skybox, or when Bellamy broke up with her in a letter, not even when she was sent down to Earth with the man who broke her heart. She would always survive it wasn't even an option. She would do anything to survive even if it meant avoiding Bellamy so she wouldn't get her heart broken a second time.She's a survivor.~ The 100, Season One ~
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Tessa Dark

Name: Tessa Alexandra Dark

Nicknames: Tess (originally Bellamy, everyone), T (Octavia)

Looks: black hair, brown eyes

Portrayed by: Selena Gomez

Age: 21

D.O.B.: December 25th, 2124

Personality: Kind, loyal, strong, intelligent, bookworm, loner, artistic

Likes: Reading, astrology, the old stories, sketching, art, new books, learning

Hobbies: Reading, sketching, staring at the stars

Dislikes: Fighting, screaming, being alone, darkness, the unknown

Family: Alexander Dark (Father), Jessica Dark nee Quinn (mother)

Friends: Octavia Blake

Relationships: Bellamy Blake (ex boyfriend)

Bio:

Hey there, I'm Tessa Dark, but my friends call me Tess. My parents... they weren't the best however they did introduce me to my only friend other than his kid sister, Bellamy Blake. My parents were often drunk or not around so I had to fend for myself, most of the time there was food around but when they lost their jobs three years ago, after that,I had to learn. I learned how to steal to survive without my parents help and a year ago, I was locked up for stealing on the Ark, by that time Bell and I were already a thing, happy as could be together and me getting locked up didn't change that fact. At first Bellamy would visit me every chance he got, when those visits slowed I assumed he was busier and then we had a fight and he never came to see me again. I assumed the worst; that he hated me and didn't want to see me again and truthfully, I was scared to see him again. But when I got put on a one way ship to earth, I didn't exactly have a choice. I had to see him again.


	2. 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝

Selena Gomez

as

Tessa Dark

"You Blakes never give up, do you?"

Bob Morley

as

Bellamy Blake

"You're not the only one with a broken heart."

  
  


Marie Avgeropoulos

as

Octavia Blake

"He still loves you, you know."

Eliza Taylor

as

Clarke Griffin

"I remember you. My dad talked about you."

Richard Harmon

as

John Murphy

"So you're the Tessa."

Lindsey Morgan

as

Raven Reyes

"What happened to you?"

Christopher Larkin

as

Monty Green

"Wow. You're old."

Devon Bostick

as

Jasper Jordan

"Come on, Dark, have some fun."

Thomas Mcdonell

as

Finn Collins

"Live a little."

Eli Goree

as

Wells Jaha

"I'm sorry about... everything."

The Rest of The Cast

as

Their Characters

Disclaimer

I do not own the 100 or their characters, I only own my original characters and their stories


	3. 𝟶𝟶

"There are not winners.

Only survivors."

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

_Three Years Ago_

**TESSA DARK WAS HUNGRY.**

It wasn't a tiny rumbling of her stomach or a regular hungry, no. She was starving. Her hunger was nearly painful.

Her parents had lost their jobs a month ago, when she had began to struggle for food. Usually, she could sneak some or even be given some from her friends or her boyfriend Bellamy, but it was never much, nobody could spare food on the Ark, even if it was to give it to a starving girl.

Several people had died from starvation on the Ark, it wasn't rare but it didn't happen often enough for it to be considered normal.

Nobody cared that she was hungry, certainly not her parents.

She was almost eighteen and despite having enough money saved up to get enough food for themselves and her, they refused to give her any.

Bellamy tried, he did, but he didn't know. He didn't know how long it had been, how hungry she was, or how dangerous it was for her to continue this way.

Tessa knew when she started getting dizzy that something had to change but she still didn't do anything, she worked her ass off to get money for food but she wouldn't get any money until it was too late and there wasn't much work a young girl with little experience could do.

But still, she fought. She tried to do it the right way. She tried to live on the Ark.

When that didn't work she had to survive.

She had passed out twice from a mix of hunger and exhaustion, once Bellamy had even seen it and had been watching her since, keeping a close eye on her and trying to sneak food from his own plate to her however he didn't have much, his parents barely had enough to feed him and their second child, a nice girl who had to be hidden because of the laws on the Ark. They only had enough food for a family of three, they were barely able to feed Octavia let alone a girl that wasn't even part of their family.

Tessa Dark was tired and starving.

So, she did what she had to.

She survived.

She survived by stealing food.

And it worked, for a month (nearly two) Tessa was fed with stolen food, using the money she gained to save up for a new place when one came up, so she could get away from her parents who had begun to steal half her food.

She was tired the day it happened. She blamed herself for being caught, but Bellamy, he blamed himself.

꧁꧂

Bellamy Blake never knew his girlfriend was stealing food, not until he saw her disappear into the market and tried to follow her, chasing after because he thought she was shopping like he was. He never knew.

And then, he caught her.

He caught up to her when she stopped at one of the food carts that had no worker there. He nearly thought she was working there, picking up an odd job for the money that he knew she was right on. And then he saw it, she glanced around, never once spotting him in her tired daze, before she turned back to the cart and slipped a loaf of bread into her bag.

A freaking loaf of bread.

It wasn't even expensive, it wasn't rare. It was just a loaf of bread.

Bellamy was in shock. He knew people had to steal food on the Ark, he didn't care about stealing food, not when you were hungry, heck he had stolen food for his sister in the past, but he never thought it was that bad. He never thought Tessa was one of those people, one of those people who were so hungry that they had to steal to survive.

She was always so happy.

Without thinking, Bellamy rushed up to her grasping her wrist in his as she looked at him with wide eyes. "You're stealing now?" He hissed in a whisper.

Tessa didn't know what to say. "I-I- Bell—" She stuttered.

Tessa never did get a chance to explain herself. She never got to tell him the truth. She didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was roughly grabbed out of Bellamy's grasp by a guard who had been walking around supervising and heard Bellamy's words.

The guard didn't say a word to Tessa, and neither did Bellamy. The guard dragged Tessa away as she cried, begging. She wasn't begging the guard, Bellamy later realized, she was begging him. She wasn't even begging him to save her, to not let the guard take her, she was begging him to forgive her. As if she had done something wrong.

Bellamy didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just stared.

Tessa was imprisoned that day, put in Juvenile Lockup, which was a blessing in disguise. They had mercy. Usually, people who were so close to being 18 were pushed aside, rarely being considered juvenile.

She waited day after day for them to float her, however even after she turned eighteen they never came for her. They never floated her, but they didn't go easy on her either. She was left alone in her cell, fed daily but never talked to, never heard or seen by any of the other prisoners.

It was like she was the Ark's little secret, the one prisoner they didn't kill after their 18th birthday.

She hated it.

She hated them.

She just wanted out, whether it be by float or by freedom. She dreamt of it every night, getting out of her cell.

She never imagined it would be like this.

꧁ 𝟿𝟼𝟶 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	4. 𝟶𝟷

_"The saddest part in life is_

_Saying goodbye to someone_

_You wish to spend your lifetime with."_

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

**IT WAS A REGULAR DAY.**

Tessa had been in lockup for a week, she had no visitors and was fed daily. It had become a sort of routine to her, she would stare at the walls blankly, knowing nobody would hear her or speak to her, then she would eat her food, attempt to talk to her guard, and then continue until she went to bed.

However, an hour after she got her food, the guard came back, unlocking her cell without a word.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, was she being floated?

As the guard approached her with cuffs, he finally spoke. "You have a visitor."

Somehow, Tessa's eyes grew wider. She never got visitors, not since she was thrown in here. She didn't know what would happen or who would even visit her.

Once the guard placed the cuffs on her without a complaint from her, he left the cell and went outside to grab her visitor. He came back not a minute later with a familiar man following him.

"Bellamy." She breathed out in shock.

She didn't expect him to visit. She quite honestly assumed he hated her, thought she was scum for stealing.

Perhaps she was right, she thought as she realized he never met her eyes.

The guard stood outside her cell after saying something Tessa couldn't make out to Bellamy. Tessa stared at him from where she had sat down on the cold floor of her cell, tears in her eyes as he avoided any eye contact with her.

"Bell." She called softly, hesitant as if he would snap.

Bellamy flinched however he finally met her gaze, tears in his eyes to match the ones in hers.

Tessa smiled, Bellamy wasn't sure why but she smiled, despot everything, despite having cuffs on and being in a cell with tears in her eyes, she smiled. "Hi." She greeted as if it was normal.

None of this was normal.

"H-how?" Bellamy questioned as a tear fell from his eyes.

Tessa furrowed her brows. "How what Bell?"

"How can you speak to me, how can you even look at me?" Bellamy asked as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly as she stood up.

"I'm the reason you're in here, Tessa!" He snapped in a shout, quickly changing his tone. "If I never said a word you wouldn't have been caught, I'm the reason." He told her.

"Bell you know I don't—" Tessa was quickly cut off.

"You should!" Bellamy snapped once more, "You should blame me, you should hate me! You'll be killed, Tessa, once you turn 18, they'll float you." He rambled as tears fell down his eyes. "They'll float you." He whispered as he fell to the ground in a choked sob.

"Oh, Bell..." Tessa whispered as she sat down next to him, reaching for his hand before realizing she had cuffs on, she winced at the reminder before moving closer to him. "I knew Bell." She admitted to the silent air of her cell.

Bellamy looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Tessa smiled weakly up at him. "I saw the guard before you came up to me, and he saw me. No matter what I would have been caught. It's not your fault." Bellamy looked at her in disbelief, thinking she was just saying that to make him feel better.

There was no way that the guard saw her until he made a scene.

There was just no way.

Before Tessa or Bellamy could say anything, the guard came back to tell Bellamy it was time to go.

They didn't say I love you, they didn't say I'll see you later, they didn't even say goodbye. They didn't say anything to each other.

But they knew.

With one glance, they knew they loved each other.

Tessa had a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

From that day forward, Bellamy came every day, he would tell her about his day and listen on days when she just wanted — no, needed — someone to talk to, two weeks before her eighteenth birthday he stopped coming every day. It turned to every other day instead and Tessa didn't even mind. She still got to see him.

The week before it was less, but he gave her a book, a birthday present. Knowing what was coming, Tessa read it the same day and re-read it when he didn't come the next. She read it every day he didn't come.

She ended up reading it five times before her birthday on Monday, her book was about old traditions, one of which fell on her birthday; Christmas.

On December 24th, the day before Tessa's 18th birthday, Tessa received another present from Bellamy, this one not as sweet as the last.

It was a letter but it was so much more. It was a goodbye, a breakup in which he told her he cherished what they had but he never wanted to see her again. It was a cliche, something Tessa had heard from the boys who slept around on the ark when some girl got too attached.

She never expected to hear or rather read something like that from Bellamy. She had thought they loved each other, that they would spend a lifetime together on the Ark like they had promised each other they would.

He didn't even tell her he loved her, or that he would miss her. He didn't even acknowledge her upcoming floating. He ended the letter with, this is goodbye.

Bellamy never came to visit her again. Not since the letter. He probably hated her too much... he said it himself, he never wanted to see her again.

Tessa read it a thousand times, crying over it for days before she realized her birthday had passed without anyone coming to float her.

She asked the guard the week later why she wasn't floated. He told her the chancellor made an exception for her, but never elaborated, he just walked away, leaving her to dwell on that.

For the next three years, Tessa waited, waited for the day the chancellor would change his mind and float her. She stared at her walls every day for hours and whenever the guard came by, even to give her food, she cowered back, thinking they would come into her cell and float her.

To her surprise, that day never came.

꧁ 𝟷,𝟶𝟾𝟷 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	5. 𝟶𝟸

_"Bravery is being the only one_

_Who knows you're afraid."_

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

**IT WAS A SEEMINGLY NORMAL DAY,**

Tessa had her food delivered as usual at the same time as every other day, Tessa had found out it was eight AM from one of the guards, well the guards watch, nobody talked to her. Not even the guards.

She doubted the other prisoners even knew she was there.

She was reading the book Bellamy gave her three years ago as she did every day, a soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she let herself sink into her own world. She had the book memorized but that didn't matter, not to her.

She relaxed against the cold wall of her cell as she sat on the floor, her book held in her hands as she continued to read in peace.

By the time Tessa was halfway through the book, her cell door opened.

She looked up in confusion, it wasn't time for dinner yet, she usually finished the book with time to spare before dinner.

When her eyes met two guards with stern looks on their faces as they came in, tasers on their hips, Tessa cowered back.

"W-whats going on?" Tessa called realizing as soon as the words slipped out that it was useless.

They wouldn't answer, they never did.

"Up against the wall prisoner 1468." One of the guards said as a third guard came in carrying a box that only confused Tessa more until they opened the box to reveal cuffs.

Tessa's eyes widened, ignoring the guard's previous demand as she stared in shock. "Are you going to float me?" She asked sternly, hoping she had hidden the fear in her voice though she knew she hadn't.

"Up against the wall." The guard repeated.

"No!" Tessa snapped anxiously, "What the hell is going on?!" She asked angrily.

"Against the wall." The second guard piped up.

Tessa shook her. "Not until you answer me." She responded sternly.

She wasn't scared, if she was she wouldn't show it.

She knew this day would come and now she had to know if it was really the day, the day she would die.

"Are you going to float me today?" She asked.

When the guards stayed silent, ignoring her words completely, Tessa snapped. "ANSWER ME!"

Tears fell down Tessa's face as the guards once again demanded she gets against the wall. She shook her head stubbornly. "No." She said, "Just tell me what's going." She pleaded, "Please."

The guards had enough as the second one sighed and approached her, Tessa fought back as the guard lifted her off the floor with ease, her muscles were weak after years of sitting in a cell, she was weak.

The guards ignored her pleas as the second guard helped the first push her against the wall, forcing her face to look to the side in order to not have it smashed into the wall by the careless guards.

She heard the horrifying sound of guards boots approaching as she flinched back, wishing she could do something, anything.

Before Tessa knew it she felt the cold metal against her wrists, trapping them so she truly couldn't do anything however the guards still didn't release their hold on her, the first took over completely as they tugged her away from the wall with no mercy and dragged her outside of the cell, her book lying abandoned on the cell floor as she forcibly left her cell for the first time in three years.

"Let me go." Tessa mumbled gaining back her courage, her strength that made her a survivor, "Let me go!"

"Stop fighting back Prisoner 1468." The second guard said following behind the first, hand on his taser.

Tessa glared at the man. "My name is Tessa Dark." She told the man sternly as if he would or could listen.

In this place, you weren't a human, you weren't the person you were before, you were a prisoner, only known by your number or your crime. Tessa knew this better than anyone.

The second guard scoffed, the most human thing Tessa had seen from a guard in the three years she had been here only increasing her rage. "Let me go." She continued to fight against the guard holding her.

The guards ignored her. Everyone ignored her, even the other prisoners, and Tessa was so sick of everyone ignoring her. "LET ME GO!" She screamed, certain that her voice would be hoarse from it later, she already talked more than she has in years, now, her voice would be hurting tomorrow.

Then again, she may not have to worry about tomorrow.

Tessa managed to twist around and punch one of the guards, kicking the other where the sun don't shine in her first and last attempt to escape.

She didn't get very far before she felt a pain in her head as one of the guards knocked her to the floor, hitting her head against the hard concrete floor.

Tessa let out a groan, lifting her cuffed hands to the spot of her pain pulling it back to her face she found blood on her hands. Tessa's eyes widened before she was shoved onto the ground once more by the guards as her vision went black.

Tessa didn't know what would happen next, she didn't know if there would even be a next for her. All she knew was she was finally out of the cell, that was all that mattered to her.

Dead or alive, she was out of the cell.

꧁ 𝟿𝟸𝟹 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	6. 03

"A journey of a thousand miles,

Begins with a single step."

\- Lao Tzu

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

TESSA WOKE WITH A GROAN.

Which is more than she expected as she quite honestly expected not to wake at all.

She looked around, her mind groggy as she held a hand to her pounding head. She was on a ship of some sort, there were other people — other prisoners, with her, but nobody was seated next to her. She was alone, like always.

From what she could see, she was in the back of the ship, but it was dark, she could hardly see anything.

Suddenly, just as Tessa was about to call out despite her throat aching, there was a bang as they went down followed by shouts.

"What was that?" She heard a voice call out a little way in front of her.

"That was the atmosphere." Someone responded.

Tessa took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes.

It was just the atmosphere, she told herself.

It's okay.

"Prisoners of The Ark," Jaha's voice called from a nearby tv, Tessa looked up, surprisingly she could see his face with ease.

She didn't say a word as she glared at the screen.

The man on it had been the one to spare her from death, but he was also the one who gave her a punishment worse than death for simply surviving.

He was the one who tore her away from her friends, the Blake's who had become a family to her, and... Bellamy.

She hates Chancellor Jaha.

"Hear me now." He continued on the screen. "You've been given a second chance," Tessa snorted. "And as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us." Tessa rolled her eyes, of course, he had to do some stupid speech about how whatever it is they've done to the prisoners of the ark was somehow for all of them before even explaining what it is they did.

"Indeed for mankind himself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there."

Down where? Tessa wondered with a frown. They wouldn't send them to Earth, they just wouldn't. It wasn't safe, not even for the people they seemed all too willing to throw away.

"If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

What crimes? Tessa thought bitterly, all I did was survive as best I could.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells!" A male called out, Tessa's head snapped to look around looking for Wells, aka Jaha's son.

"Those crimes will be forgiven," Jaha continued, "your records wiped clean."

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war,"

Tessa froze, her eyes widening, they are sending them to Earth! Those idiots! What did they think they were doing?

Tessa quickly came to the realization that she would soon be dead, they all would. There was no way they could survive on Earth.

"Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years," Tessa was distracted by some unbuckling there seatbelt and beginning to float through the ship.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tessa hissed.

People were cheering the boy on, as if he was doing something fun rather than something that could kill him.

The boy floated over to where Tessa presumed Wells Jaha was and began to speak, "Check it out, your dad floated me after all."

Tessa shook her head but stayed silent upon realizing her throat was aching still, she hadn't had water in a while, and screaming at the guards had not helped.

At the reminder of what she had done, Tessa winced, the pain in her head and wrists becoming clear.

"You should strap in before the parachutes delay." Wells spoke.

"Hey, you two!" A female voice called out, Tessa wondered how she knew it before realizing it was Clarke Griffin.

Tessa's father and Clarke's had worked together for several years and the two girls had been friends as kids.

When Tessa got older, she was more interested in what their fathers were doing rather than what Clarke was doing.

She didn't want to be the girl's babysitter.

Tessa frowned. Why was she here? The girl had always been a goody-two-shoes.

"Stay put if you want to live." Clarke told them sternly, sounding just like her mother, Abby Griffin, a medic on the Ark.

"Mount Weather is life." Jaha continued. "You must locate those supplies immediately."

Suddenly the boy from earlier who had taken off his belt began to speak to Clarke. "Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Tessa's brows furrowed at this new information.

Traitor? Solitary? Clarke had been in solitary for a year? Why?

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." Clarke responded.

"But it was fun," Tessa rolled her eyes at the boy's response, "I'm Finn."

"Your one responsibility is to stay alive." Jaha continued drawing her attention back to the screen.

"Stay in your seats!" Clarke called when people began to unbuckle as Finn had before.

Tessa's eyes widened, her heart beating faster and faster and she felt like she had to do something, now that she actually could.

Without thinking about her aching throat, Tessa called out, "Listen to her if you want to live!"

Just as Tessa finished her sentence the parachutes on the ship deployed causing the ship to spin and Tessa shut her eyes as tight as she could, knowing it was too late and not wanting to see the aftermath.

The lights in the ship went dark as they dropped, screams echoing throughout the ship as the lights came back on but Tessa didn't dare open her eyes, breathing deeply as sparks flew around, narrowly missing her and the rest of the prisoners.

Before Tessa knew it, there was a crash and then the machines stopped.

Tessa opened her eyes, confused by the silence she had never heard before. Even in her cell, she had always heard the hum of machinery. But now... there was just nothing.

"Listen, no machine hum." A boy called out as he noticed it too.

Tessa looked around wincing at the sight of someone who had unbuckled slammed into a corner, unconscious at best. "That's a first."

Everyone began to unbuckle and hesitantly, Tessa did the same, standing up and groaning, her lumps aching.

Clarke rushed over to the person who had unbuckled after Finn, checking on him as Tessa stayed silent, watching from afar.

"Finn is he breathing?" Clarke asked Finn who had rushed to the boy before even she could.

Tessa watched the boy from earlier, Finn, as he merely looked at Clarke, a sunken feeling in her stomach because she knew what that silence meant.

"The outer door is on the lower level!" Someone called out from below. "Let's go!"

Clarke jumped up. "No!" She rushed out, "We can't just open the doors!"

Tessa sighed going over to Finn, the only one left besides her on the upper level. "It's okay." she called out softly to the stranger, Finn's eyes went to her in shock and confusion. "He's in a better place now." She smiled weakly, trying her best to comfort the younger boy.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

Tessa bit her lip, unsure how to answer. She didn't know what was said about her on the Ark and part of her didn't want to.

Before she could try to respond, she heard a familiar voice coming from the lower level, a voice she hadn't heard in years but recognized immediately. "Hey just back it up, guys."

Tessa looked over at the ladder Clarke had gone down, suddenly breathless.

"Bell?" She whispered in disbelief, standing up she rushed down the ladder followed by Finn.

"The air could be toxic." Clarke told the man himself, Bellamy Blake, just as Tessa jumped off the ladder into the crowd below, blending into the crowd surprisingly well as she stared at Bellamy Blake, the man she had loved for so long, the man who she hadn't seen in far too long and the man who broke her heart.

"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyway." Bellamy told Clarke nonchalantly.

"Bellamy?" Someone else called out, jumping down the ladder before Tessa could see who it was but that didn't matter, she already knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

The voice belonged to Octavia Blake.

"That's the girl that hid under the floor." Tessa heard someone whisper, she glared in their direction before looking back at Bellamy and Octavia, happy for the two despite the eldest Blake sibling breaking her heart.

"My God, look how big you are." Bellamy said.

Tessa looked over Octavia. The girl truly had grown, she looked less like a girl and more like a woman now.

Tessa nearly didn't believe the girl was the same one she had known before but she knew she was, the girl was undeniably a Blake.

Octavia wrapped her arms around her brother's neck as she pulled him into a hug and Tessa couldn't help but smile softly to herself, happy to see the reunion if only from the shadows.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Octavia asked when she pulled away from her brother, "A guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the dropship." Bellamy explained. "Someone has got to keep an eye on you." He added with a smirk.

"I could've kept an eye on her just fine." Tessa couldn't help but call out with a raised brow as she stepped out of the shadows.

Both of the Blake's eyes went to the girl immediately, their eyes growing wide in disbelief as they saw the girl they thought to be long gone standing right in front of them. "Tessa?" Octavia called out looking at Bellamy for answers, Bellamy shook his head telling his sister he didn't know either.

Before any of them could speak, Clarke called out to the siblings, "Where's your wristband?"

"Do you mind?" Octavia replied unbothered. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother." Someone called out.

"Octavia likes to be original." Tessa calls back, "Get over it." She rolled her eyes, pretending not to notice the elder Blake's eyes on her.

"That's Octavia Blake!" A girl called in realization, "The girl they found hidden in the floors!"

Octavia scowled and lunged towards the girl, Bellamy barely keeping her back as Tessa grinned, "Octavia, Octavia, no." Bellamy spoke.

"Oh let a girl have some fun, Bell." Tessa told him stepping forward, the nickname rolling off her tongue before she could stop it. Bellamy's eyes went to her and he glared.

Tessa flinched back under his harsh gaze, recovering quickly she acted unfazed, glaring back at the man who's eyes widened at the glare.

Bellamy recovered just as quickly as Tessa, turning his gaze back to his sister, "let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy told his sister.

"Yeah like what?" Octavia asked.

I'll always be known as the girl hidden in the floor went unsaid however both Tessa and Bellamy heard it.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years." Bellamy told her with a smirk.

"Aw, what about about me?" Tessa smirked as Bellamy turned to open the door, pausing as he looked back at her.

"Tess!" Octavia beamed, "Come with me." She held her hand out for the girl who had once been like a sister.

Tessa grinned, slightly surprised by the action but taking Octavia's hand none the less.

Steam shot out as Bellamy opened the doors revealing all prisoners of the Ark to the ground's air.

The prisoners stared in awe and after a moment, Octavia glanced at Tessa, and together the girls walked down the door of the ship pausing at the end of it.

Everything's so green, Tessa observed. So full of life.

Tessa had always been obsessed with stories of the Earth, whether myths or history itself, she spent days wondering what it would look like and nights dreaming of being on Earth, living on the planet as their ancestors did.

She never imagined Earth to be like this.

Together they stepped onto the ground of the Earth, the first people to do so in 100 years.

They took deep breaths, looking around in awe of their surroundings, and then Octavia looked at Tessa with a grin, and together, they threw the hand not holding the other's hand into the air and shouted out in unison, "We're back bitches!"

Behind them, the other prisoners cheered as they bounded down onto the ground.

Seeing other people for the first time in far too long, seeing Bellamy and Octavia, and being on Earth, it felt like waking up.

Tessa grinned, excited for the first time in years.

This was the start of something new, something dangerous yet so exciting.

꧁ 𝟸,𝟷𝟽𝟽 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂

Hey weirdos! This isn't my best work but I wrote this Christmas Day and was exhausted to say the least, next chapter will hopefully be better.

Speaking of next chapter, the next chapter is going to be in 2021 which is insane to me! Since I won't be updating until then, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you all for reading this story, I hope you all have a wonderful New Years and a much better year in 2021!

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did be sure to...

Vote,

Comment,

And...

Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️❤️

Next Update

January 16th


End file.
